The present invention relates to an inner lining for sports footwear having a rigid or semi-rigid shell structure, the lining consisting of an assembly of flexible panels assembled with one another to constitute a kind of slipper having two lateral pockets openings at the rear to permit the insertion therein of a one-piece padding member extending behind the upper and on either side of the lining.
In order to reduce at retailers' shops the stocks of bodies or shells incorporated in certain types of sports footwear, notably ski boots and hockey skate boots, a known proposition consists in utilizing inner linings for enabling the retainer to fit various boot sizes and widths.